Patients with advanced cancer will be treated by injection of a DNA/liposome complex directly within the tumor. DNA encoding an HLA-B7 histocompatibility antigen and the neomycin-resistant gene in a eukaryotic expression vector will be used. This is a phase I trial designed to assess safety of this gene therapy approach.